La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo
by Mary Andrew
Summary: basada en la película del mismo titulo.
1. sinopsis

**sinopsis**

La historia presenta a Candy White, una estudiante del El Real **Colegio** San Pablo que pasa la mayoría del tiempo con sus amigos de instituto, Terry Grandchester y Albert Andrew tanto en las clases como fuera de ellas, sobre todo montar a caballo ya que están a punto de pasar de curso y tal vez no se vean tan a menudo. Todo cambia el día en que Candy descubre accidentalmente que puede saltar en el tiempo, concretamente a un punto del pasado. De esta manera usa esta habilidad en su propio beneficio sin preocuparse de futuras consecuencias, ya que los cambios que a ella le parecen buenos acaban por repercutir negativamente en su propio futuro.


	2. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1**

En una de las mas grandes habitaciones del castillo White se encontraba una joven durmiendo plácidamente en su cama vestida con un camisón de seda su hermoso cabello rubio esparcido en la almohada pero en ese momento algo la despertó de su dulce sueño su hermana le había lanzado el despertado en su cara para que al fin se despertara

-Caramelo

-Candy es hora de levantarse

-ah

rápidamente se baño, se vistió con su uniforme del día que constaba de un vestido blanco, medias largas y botas del mismo color del vestido. Bajo las escaleras.

-por que apagaste mi alarma

-tu fuiste el que la apago/

me quede observado la televisión el cual estaban dando noticias

-hoy 13 de junio sera un buen día ...

me tome mi jugo que estaba en la mesa, me despedí de mi padre y de mi madre cuando iba saliendo mi madre me llamo.

-Candy espera un segundo

-ya me voy que pasa

-entrégale esto a la tía bruja después de clase de parte de la abuela

-pero mama no quiero ir después de la escuela-se queja

-y también pregúntale cuando planea casarse

-bien gracias-y hace un asentimiento

-me voy

-que tengas un buen día

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

sale del castillo y se sube en su bicicleta era de las pocas cosas que se le permitían hacer siempre querían cuidarla pero desde que cumplió 13 le exigió a sus padre un poco de libertad, no tenia doncella o servidumbre a su disposición por que no lo consideraba importante tener que tener personas alrededor y tener que decirle que hacer ese no era su estilo.

iba en su bicicleta casi volando por que si no se apuraba no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela y cuando llego en el cruce del tren duramente freno y se disculpo por el ruido causado como todas las mañanas.

cuando llego al colegio también estaba llegando su amigo Terry vestido como todos los hombres en el colegio con una camisa blanca pantalones y zapatos negros y una corbata de lazo. pero el estaba escuchando música y manejando sin preocupaciones

-Terry-el se quito un audífono para escuchar

-hola pecosa no deberías de salir de tu casa mas temprano no

-no puedes opinar mucho al respecto

-de seguro te volviste a quedar dormida-con una sonrisa en la cara

-cállate-le grita enojada

-que hay en el cesto

-no es asunto tuyo

llegaron al salón se sentaron y al lado de sus asientos estaba su amigo Albert Andrew heredero de las mayores fortunas en el mundo su amigo terry heredero al ducado y yo hija del rey de Inglaterra pocos saben quien soy dado que no me importan los títulos, ni el dinero me gusta ser tal cual soy. el leyendo un libro usando sus lentes de lectura.

-apenas a tiempo otra vez es mas fácil simple mente llegar tarde

-llegas temprano Albert acaso se te olvido desahogarte

-cállate

-ustedes siempre llegan tarde tontos

-no llegamos tarde mira

entra al salón la hermana Margaret.

-valla si que tenemos suerte

-yo soy la que tengo suerte

-ha por que lo dices

"dicen que tienes suerte o que no la tienes pero no estoy muy segura de ello pero yo me siento con suerte "

-si se preguntan por que llegue tarde es por que tendremos examen

-examen-pregunta Patty

-si Patricia O'Brian correcto

que-todo el alumnado lo dice/

"como les decía creo que soy una chica que tiene suerte tengo buena intuición y mis notas no son malas así que siempre salgo adelante no soy muy inteligente pero tampoco soy estúpida"

-quedan 5 minutos

"bueno tal vez soy un poco tonta"

"la hermana se inclina y ve mi examen en blanco y yo desesperada por acordarme de algo

-5 minutos

 **nada**

"suelo tener suerte no soy muy hábil con las manos pero no demasiado torpe "

en la clase de gastronomía y vamos a preparar Atún frito, con ensalada y con su salsa y consumo cuidado poniendo el pescado en la hoya para freírlo se me resbala salpico aceite salte hacia atrás me sosteni en una tabla de cortar que tenia una lechuga y ella salio volando le pego a una compañera y cayo en mi olla y ella se prendió fuego. y Neil lo apago con el instintor.

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

"suelo tener suerte"

en el recreo hablando con Patty

-estas bien Candy

-mi flequillo se quemo

"en general soy muy cuidadosa nunca me he lastimado mucho y tampoco he tenido relaciones problemáticas "

en eso unos chico que estaban dándole vueltas al otro lo suelta y cae sobre mi y yo encima de dos chicos que estaban sentado en el lugar adonde caí.

-uh, hollé levántate, uh quítate que rayos esperas, uh-se quejaba

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

En el salón de clase la hermana Margaret nos entrega la calificación del examen de frances.

saque un 9% de un 100% y decía:

´debes estudiar mas´

 **oooooooooooooooo**

al finalizar la clase me quedo a limpiar con Patty y con otros compañero.

-Candy

-dime

-iras a artes o a ciencias

-no se y tu

-tampoco se

-menos mal

-no es una decision facil de tomar

-no podemos conocer el futuro

-todo es tan lejano

-oye pecosa que aun no terminas-me grita Terry desde el patio en su bicicleta al lado de Albert

-no por que no me ayudas

-yo ni de chiste

-dense prisa-dice Albert

-si-con un pésimo animo

-que crees que elegirá Terry-me pregunta Patty

-ciencias por que apenas sabe sumar

-es muy bueno actuando

-solo en eso por que preguntas que hará Terry

-mira dejaron aquí las libretas quien esta a cargo-pregunta un compañero

-si quien esta

-pues tu

 **ooooooooooooo**

subo las escaleras erran 3 pisos con todas las libretas de mi clase.

-que fastidio

abro la puerta del laboratorio de química voy poniendo los cuadernos en el escritorio y me fijo en el pizarrón que esta escrito.

´el tiempo no espera´

oigo un sonido en el laboratorio del profesor y fui a investigar. entre

-que

-nada

-uh

-que raro parecía que había alguien aquí

trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no se abre.

-no se abre

y algo se cae de la mesa

-que es eso

me acerco hasta donde esta el objeto, me agacho mero veo una sombra al otro lado de la mesa y se me cae las libretas y caigo sobre el objeto en mi antebrazo izquierdo y el objeto emitió una franja roja.y las libretas quedan suspendidas en el aire.

veo una luz rodeada de verde y me transporta hacia arriba , veo agua y gotas de agua merodean y sube, veo un campo con caballos corriendo, veo montañas al revés e indios y fuego. Cables conectados y después un cielo con nubes y yo cayendo en un verde pasto.

caigo en el suelo de el laboratorio de química del profesor y todas las libretas que antes se quedaron suspendidas en el aire caen sobre mi rostro.

-ahí

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Terry, Albert y yo estábamos caminando hacia el campo de equitación que estaba a unos kilómetros de la escuela. Albert y yo llevábamos nuestra bicicleta.

-jajajajajajajaja, eres tan tonta-se burlaba Trry

-te va a doler el estomago de tanto reírte-regañaba Albert

-ya deja de burlarte

-es que estan gracioso-seguia burlandose Terry

-no, no lo es

-quieres que vallamos a un hospital-pregunta Albert

-estoy bien

-ten cuidado podrías lastimarte un buen día

-no, no pasara eso espero

-pero es que te caíste sin ninguna razón-carcajeándose Terry

-no fue sin razón había alguien hay

-que, alguien-pregunta Albert

-quien era-pregunta Terry con preocupación

-pues...

-y porque alguien quería tirarte

-o talvez

-me estas acusando-me pregunto Albert con un tono de indignación

-entonces quien era

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

en el campo de equitación los tres montábamos en nuestros yeguas y caballos Terry en un yegua blanco, Albert en uno negro y yo en una hermosa yegua marrón caramelo pero cuando nos aburríamos Terry sacaba una pelota para ver quien la atrapa encima de su caballo.

-hace mucho calor-se queja Terry

-se acercan las vacaciones de verano

-si, deberíamos ir algún

-sitio los tres juntos

-adonde-pregunta Albert

-si como un torneo nocturno

-fuimos el mes pasado no hay otra cosa

-entonces a donde-cuestiona Albert

-a la playa

-hay hace mucho calor-dice Albert

-Haber los fuegos artificiales en tartan de verano

-pero yo no tengo-dice Terry

-entonces alguna idea

-a la biblioteca-dice Albert

-que

-a estudiar mucho

-estudiar cuando hace mucho calor te vuelve muy tonto

-deberían estudiar más

-contigo no estudias medicina animal

-entonces que piensan hacer

-que

-seré artista o jardinera

-oye estoy hablando en serio

-oye terry tu que harás

-yo bueno...-y le cae en la cabeza la pelota

-jajajajajaja

-ahg ustedes no toman nada en serio

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

en la entrada del campo de equitación donde se encontraban nuestras bicicletas. Me monte en la mia.

-que ya te vas a casa

-debo de hacerle un encargo que me dio mi madre

-oye, aguarda si te vas eso significa que me quedare con el

-nos vemos chicos

-oye, oye

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

en la bajada para llegar al cruce del tren en esa bajada estaba un niño que esperaba ver a unos muñecos que salían cada vez que pasaba un tren la mujer trata de llegar el niño para podre llevárselo pero Candy pasa justo en el medio con su bicicleta.

-oye fíjate por donde vas

-lo siento

la bicicleta iba muy rápida y cuando Candy la trata de parar no lo hace, cuando aprieta los frenos se da cuenta que la bicicleta no para.

"si hoy hubiera sido, si hoy hubiera sido un día normal esto no hubiera pasado pero lo había olvidado hoy todo salio mal"

lo trate de con mis pies pero con eso perdí una bota. Llegue al cruce de tren me di contra la baya y salí disparada con mi bicicleta di vueltas-

"increíble hoy voy a morir, es mi ultimo día, si hubiera sabido me hubiera levantado antes, no hubiera dormido mas. ni hubiera llegado tarde,hubiera cocinado mejor y evitado a esos chicos estúpidos, se suponía que hoy seria un buen día

el tren me lleva junto con mi bicicleta.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
